La Vie en Rose
by ElisaM2331
Summary: Dedicado a Mercurio17; Un fotògrafo y un pintor, un alma camaleònica y un ladròn de momentos. Un amor milenario y la oportunidad de la felicidad absoluta entre las calles perdidas de la Ciudad del Amor. FaRì/¡Feliz Navidah, mushasha!
1. Chapter 1

**Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

 **Advertencias:**

 **Yaoi. Reencarnaciòn.**

 **Soundtrack Recomendado:**

 **La Vie en Rose.- Edith Piaf**

 **Dedicatoria:**

 **Mercurio17 (La biblia allà abajo, carnala)**

* * *

 **La Vie En Rose**

De cuando en cuando es agradable escuchar historias de amor. Pero no de esas que se publican en libros dramáticos de literatura adolescente, llenas siempre de drama sin final, angustias innecesarias y sexo burdo. Sino una verdadera, verdadera historia de amor. Una dulce, tierna, una inocente y pura.

Una que iba mas allá de toda pagina escrita por el puño de algún escritor.

Una antigua, muy antigua.

Quizás esta era una de esas que se buscan incansablemente entre líneas perdidas de poemas jamás escritos. Una de esas que eran entonadas en canciones tiernas y bellas que se elevaban al cielo entre los vítores de la garganta de algún enamorado.

Quizás.

Un artista es un alma colorida. Un oleo en blanco que traza sus líneas conforme sus vivencias dictan tonos en la blancura de su espíritu. Un artista era algo digno de ser admirado al igual que una estrella. En cuanto a un fotógrafo, era mas bien un ladrón. Un recolecto de momentos perdidos entre las dichas de los individuos que le rodeaban diariamente, que sin saberlo le daban mas y mas valiosas piezas para su colección, aquella que cubría día y noche su muro especial.

Es esta en realidad, la historia de amor entre un artista y un fotógrafo. O mas bien la de un alma camaleónica y vivaz y un ladrón de momentos, mismo que se encontró a su objeto de fijación caminando distraídamente en un pequeño Pabellòn de Arte en el corazón mismo de Paris. Bastante oportuno a los escasos oídos que han escuchado esta historia.

Aunque bueno, en el momento en el cuál todo dio inicio, ninguno de los implicados tenía idea de nada.

En lo absoluto.

Estaba apostado a lo largo y ancho de su cuerpo, listo para disparar y capturar su nueva toma. E sus pensamientos, no había nada más fijo que acertar. Lo hizo, pensó luego con satisfacción al ver la perfecta imagen de un padre lanzando a su hijo entre risas de dicha.

Aquel día, había pensado que con suerte encontraría a aquella ramera escurridiza llamada inspiración, sin embargo no fue así. Tras haber terminado con los demás deberes, se pasó el día tomando fotografías. Eran buenas, eso lo sabía.

Pero con amargura también reconocía que no eran lo suficiente para poder ocupar un puesto dentro del concurso que le permitiría ocupar la prestigiosa Galería de Sina durante tres meses enteros.

De camino a casa, no dejaba de pensar en lo dicho por el pirado tipo que fungiría cómo uno de los jueces de la convocatoria. " _Buscad la esencia de la vida, chicos y atrapadla antes de que sea muy tarde. Lograrán hacerlo si se lo proponen. Sólo hace falta ingenio y un buen_ …"

-…trago.—Terminó el pelinegro, ya en su hogar. Con cierto enfado recordó que a Pixis le aficionaba mucho la bebida, y cuando llevó la convocatoria a la clase, era más que evidente que o estaba en sus cincos sentidos. Cuando eso sucedía, cabía destacar, se ponía más raro de lo que ya en realidad era.

-Mira nada más quién le dice raro a alguien.—Masculló con hastió. Cuando entró a su habitación, pulcramente limpia, más no así, completamente ordenada, se recordó que él era el menos indicado para tachar de raro a alguien. Los trazos en la pared eran irregulares, confusos. Sólo destacaban las figuras que representaban los semblantes de los chicos de sus sueños.

Ella y él, solía pensar al verlos en su pared, aquella libre de sus tomas. Aquella únicamente dedicada a ambos, en la cuál durante muchos tiempo intentó plasmarlos. No tuvo éxito. No era el dibujo su fuerte ni tampoco eran sus sueños demasiado claridosos para permitirse representarse fuera de su cabeza.

Aunque debía admitir que tampoco era tan malo, o eso pensó el chico de cabellos negros, pasándole la mano con delicadeza, encima del rostro de Ella. Los cabellos eran pelirrojos, eso lo sabía. Los ojos, verdes, cuál esmeraldas. Y su rostro era infantil, con rasgos aún aniñados.

Esa era Ella, se decía cada vez que intentaba agregar algún detalle más a su fracasado intento de dibujo.

En cambio, quién acompañaba a Ella en sus sueños, era casi lo opuesto a a vivaz imagen de la chica. De ojos celestes y de cabellos plateados. De expresión serena y mirada cálida… Una y otra vez estrelló el galón de pintura blanca contra el muro, harto de ser incapaz de hacerlo a Él.

Tras revelar las tomas efectuadas aquel día, decidió que quizás era demasiado por tan solo veinticuatro horas. Sabía que si se esforzaba demasiado en intentar recordar los rostros de quiénes yacían representados en el muro, el dolor al cerrar los ojos sería incluso más del que ya de por sí, comenzaba al iniciar sus devastadores sueños.

-¿Sueños? Pesadillas, querrás decir.—Decía Irvin al escucharlas. Su primo la vivía preocupado por su salud, y con cierta vergüenza admitía que él tampoco ayudaba a erradicar aquello. A veces, las pesadillas le impedían cerrar los ojos, dejándole para el día siguiente brutalmente agotado.

Sumando entonces ello, con su perpetua preocupación por encontrar algo que " _Representase a la vida en su máximo esplendor_ " daba cómo resultado su enfermizo aspecto.—Te he dicho mil veces que la noche es para dormir, Levi. Mira nada mas tu cara, pareces un muerto...—Cuando a Mamá Irvin le daba por comenzar, Levi simplemente se bloqueaba. El sermón era el mismo, día tras día. Ya se lo sabría de memoria, se dijo mientras bebía dela taza de café.

-¿Me estás escuchando, Levi?

-¿Crees que debería buscar a alguien que lograse dibujarlos mejor?

Irvin lució descolocado.—¿Qué? ¿A quiénes?

El menudo pelinegro señaló el muro blanco.—Ah, a ellos.

-Sí, a ellos.

Irvin suspiró.—Levi, son sólo malos sueños. Deberías intentar olvidarlos.

Levi bufó.—Pero sí los malos sueños te persiguen desde tu infancia, dudo que dijeses lo mismo.

-Sería lo mismo. La pesadillas son de por sí desagradables, cómo para dedicarles más tiempo luego de tener que padecerlas.

-¿Crees que debería buscar a alguien, entonces?

-Haz cómo mejor te parezca.—Dijo, rendido el rubio.—Sí lo que quieres es atormentarte con pesadillas día y noche, tú problema.

-Exacto, mí problema.—Se comió el resto de la tostada de un bocado.—Venga, vamos.

Se estaba dirigiendo a la puerta, con la cámara en el cuello cuando la voz de su desorientado primo le llegó desde el pequeño comedor.—¿Cómo que a dónde, Irvin? Debo encontrar a alguien que los dibuje mejor que yo.

Y dicho sea de paso, encontrar por fin aquello que el ebrio de Pixis llamaba "Esencia de la vida"

(…)

-¿Sabes? Si hubiese sabido que te la pasarías coqueteando con Mary, mejor hubiera venido solo.—Levi estaba enojado. A Irvin se le ocurrió la magnifica idea de invitar a Mary, la cualquiera chica de su clase, a acompañarles a ambos al Pabellón de Arte de Trost.

-Ni te quejes, te pregunté si te molestaba y dijiste que no.

-Te dije que sí. Enfrente de ella.

-Pues no te escuche.

-No, seguramente tenías los ojos y oídos clavados en sus operadas tetas, andando, que se está haciendo tarde y debo ir antes del anochecer a la explanada.

En el Pabellón de Arte de Trost, día y noche permitían a pintores, fotógrafos o poetas instalarse cuando les dificultaba pagar alquiler en algún otro local particular, por lo que era un lugar perfecto para encontrar a alguien que lograse dibujar a dos personas.

Estaba pensando en que quizás, Él y Ella lucirían mejor en un óleo, cuando se quedó varado en medio del gentío.

Había una vez escuchado que los sicilianos le llamaban el "Rayo". Le vio.

Le vio y en ese instante el tiempo no supo si detenerse o seguir. No supo si continuar con su ocioso andar, ni tampoco supo si parar era la mejor opción. Fuese cual fuese, el joven fotógrafo no se enteró. Sólo supo que no sólo era el Rayo, lo que le había fulminado. No. Era algo incluso más intenso.

Más absoluto.

Su mente colapsó por un momento al conectar aquel rostro con el inconcluso rostro de su muro. Con la borrosa cara de sus pesadillas. Era él, se dijo. No supo cómo pudo adivinarlo. No sabía. No había manera de saberlo.

Sólo lo supo.

Era Él.

Los ojos celestes.

El pelo plateado.

La expresión serena.

La mirada cálida.

Y sin saber tampoco cómo, de sus labios salió el murmullo que le permitió tomar su cámara, enfocar aquel rostro y capturarle secretamente para la posteridad. De su desalentada boca, surgió el nombre que sin poder conocer ya conocía. Aquel nombre familiar y milenario que estremeció su alma hasta los confines más recónditos.

-Farlan…

Y Farlan, el Farlan de sus sueños, el Farlan de sus pesadillas, el Farlan incompleto de su muro y el Farlan que unos metros más allá, sostenía un óleo en blanco entre las manos también le miró.

" _Cuando tus ojos me miran, mi corazón se alborota…"_

Y Farlan le sonrió.

Estaba a punto de obedecer aquel poderosísimo impulso primitivo y embargante por el que su cuerpo clamaba de ir, y acortar para siempre la distancia con aquel desconocido que sin embargo, ya conocía, cuando la voz de su primo le devolvió a la realidad.

-¿Levi?

Los ojos azules de Levi finalmente viajaron al rostro de un confundido Irvin, separándose delos celestes orbes de Farlan, quién permaneció en su lugar. Sin moverse. Sin apartar la vista de Levi.

De aquel desconocido, al que sin embargo, ya conocía.

-¿Sí?

-¿Le conoces?

Levi fingió demencia.—¿A quién?

Irvin bufó.—¿A quién más sería? Pues al de ahí.

Levi luchó por no mirarle de nuevo. Sabía que si lo hacía, no lograría apartar sus ojos de nuevo de él.

Pero sin saber cómo, Irvin ya le guiaba rumbo al chico del cabello plateado. Sin poder evitarlo, Irvin le guiaba ya hasta aquel quién podría jurar frente a Dios mismo, que se llamaba Farlan.

-Estamos buscando a...—Irvin hablaba, hablaba y hablaba. No podía escucharle. Levi se encontraba aún perdido. Aún nadando entre las corrientes despiadadas del rayo siciliano. Aún perdido entre sus poderosas redes.

Finalmente, fue roto su estado de semi inconsciencia cuando escuchó su voz por primera ocasión.—Claro, estaría encantado. Creo que es lo que más se me da.

Farlan miró a Levi.

Levi miró a Farlan.

E Irvin, el despreocupado primo que fingía demencia cada que su pariente le hablaba de turbias pesadlas de sangre y lluvia, supo que finalmente Levi había encontrado a quién sin saberlo, buscaba desde que hubo de llegar a una nueva vida.

Por ello, Irvin no perdió tiempo. Le tendió el dinero al chico platinado y con una suave sonrisa le dio la dirección de Levi en un trozo de papel. Irvin y Farlan se miraron con brevedad.

Levi no se percató.

Simplemente asintió, cuando el chico pintor prometió llegar a su casa antes del mediodía.

El regreso a casa, fue silencioso. Irvin incluso había mentido a Mary, diciendo que había surgido de improviso una emergencia. El camino, estaba sumergido en lo que parecería un eterno callar, hasta que Levi susurró.—Lo sabías, ¿no?

Irvin se detuvo. El pelinegro llevaba ahuecadas las manos, y dentro, sostenía su cámara. Jamás había visto a Levi sostener así la cámara. Era cómo si temiese dejarla ir. Cómo si tuviese miedo de que en algún momento, esta desaparecería y con ella, la fotografía del muchacho llamado Farlan.

-Sí.

-¿Desde cuando?

Irvin suspiró.—Desde siempre. Desde antes de que de niños tú comenzases a decir sobre tus sueños. Siempre lo supe. No quise hablar porque no quería volver a revivirlo. Fue demasiado, ¿sabes?

Levi asintió.—Sí. Lo sé.

-Por eso cuando vi cómo mirabas a ese chico, supe que lo correcto era acercarte a él. Es fecha que no olvido los cuerpos en la lluvia, Levi. Es fecha, que el color de la sangre empapando el césped no me deja dormir. Me gustaría poder sacarlo de mi cabeza para siempre…

Ackerman no dijo nada. Eso explicaba el raro actuar de Irvin. Eso explicaba su renuencia a escuchar sus sueños y su poca somatización con los dibujos de su muro blanco.

Cuando se despidieron, Irvin le sonrió.—Acerca de tu trabajo, primo…

Levi se giró a verle.—No te rebusques tanto. Estoy seguro de que está más cerca de ti de lo que cree tu diminuta cabeza.—Ackerman supo a lo que Irvin se refería.

Levi casi se rió. Le sacó el dedo.—Púdrete, rubia.

Vio cómo Irvin desaparecía a la distancia, antes de finalmente entrar a su apartamento. Ya en su hogar, luego de revelar la fotografía, Levi la colgó en el redil que tendía sobre su cama, ocupado con las tomas más buenas que èl pudo efectuar antes de ser expulsado.

Sonrió. No supo porqué, pero sonrió.

Luego, sus ojos viajaron a las figuras incompletas de su pared. Supo que era hora de dejarle en blanco nuevamente. Pensaba en lo que al día siguiente ocurriría cuando arrojó sobre el muro, el primer chorro de pintura.

(…)

Los enormes ojos verdes de la muchacha, eran quizás lo más difícil, pensó el pintor, escuchando atentamente las palabras de su cliente. Levi, el nombre del muchacho que le contrató, hizo mucho énfasis en ellos.—¿Son su seña más particular, cierto?

Levi asintió.—En lo absoluto. Es lo que más resalta de su rostro.

Farlan sonrió.—¿Es tu novia? Es bonita. Bastante bonita. Pero tiene pinta de ser medio chiflada.—Levi sonrió. El fantasmal susurro de la voz de Ella le llenaba a momentos la cabeza. " _Hermano mayor, hermano mayor, mira…_ " Levi se recargó en el marco de la puerta de su habitación.

Farlan había sido bastante puntual. A las doce menos diez, lo tenía ya instalándose en la recámara.

-No, no es mi novia.

-¿Tu hermana?

-Algo así.

Farlan rió. Levi se dio cuenta de que reía a menudo. También, con cierta pena se percató que su risa era bonita.

Todo en Farlan era bonito.

-¿Tú eres fotógrafo, cierto?

-Hasta hace unos meces, estudiaba fotografía.

-¿Estudiabas? Pero si se ve que eres bastante bueno en lo que haces.—Las tomas de Levi eran impresionantes. Su cuarto estaba tapizada en ellas, y Farlan pensaba que aquellas tomas le absorbían. Pocas personas podían lograr aquello.

Y Levi lo había hecho.

Un extraño orgullo, se infló en su pecho.

-Me expulsaron. Me acusaron de fabricar las tomas que realicé de un trabajo en Berlín. Y me expulsaron.

-¡Menudos idiotas! Mira que desperdiciar así un talento en bruto...—Suspiró.—Aunque te comprendo. También fui echado de mi academia, sólo que por motivos distintos.

-¿Puedo preguntar?

-No pidas permiso, Lev.—Masculló el rubio, sonriente.—Me echaron por ser pobre. Es por ello que estoy en el Pabellón Trost.

-Tu talento es demasiado. Has logrado hacer los ojos, Farlan.

-Me alegra que te gusten. No ha sido fácil. Tu hermana tiene ojos especiales.—Levi sonrió. Lo sabía. En todos esos años, los ojos de Ella era lo que aparecía en su mete cuando escuchaba su voz. La voz de Ella.

La voz de su hermana.

Farlan era una compañía bastante amena. Era amable, y platicaba mucho. Luego de concluir por aquel día su trabajo, le acompaño a la pequeña terraza de su apartamento, dónde habló y habló y habló mientras Levi se dedicaba a lavar.

Antes de las cuatro de la tarde, Farlan estaba viendo por el borde la ciudad. A lo lejos, la Torre Eiffel se alzaba con orgullo. Era precioso, pensaba Farlan.

Era precioso, pensaba Levi. Su cámara robó nuevamente otra toma. Era quizás más bella que la primera. Los cabellos plateados de Farlan se removían con el viento y su expresión era serena, exceptuando su cálida mirada celeste.

Levi había aprendido, en cuestión de horas a necesitar esos ojos.

-Sabes, aún cuando termine el trabajo, me gustaría venir a visitarte de cuando en cuando.—Farlan se inclinó sobre él.—Me gusta tu compañía, Levi.

El corazón de Levi se aceleró.

-Claro.

Antes de marcharse, se miraron una vez más.

Aquello bastó, para hacer al enloquecido corazón de Ackerman, paralizarse al instante.

La sonrisa de Farlan, le acompaño el resto de la tarde, hasta que llegó el momento de irse a la cama. Las pesadillas, sin embargo, no le tuvieron piedad.

Despertó en la madrugada, casi llorando al ver de nuevo aquella infernal escena. De ver de nuevo a Ella incompleta. De ver sus ojos verdes apagados y el lodo y la sangre manchando sus facciones. De verlo a él. De ver a Farlan ahí, destrozado.

Sintió una tristeza avasalladora.

Luego, una rabia infinita.

Luego despertó.

El reloj marcaba las tres de la mañana. Su corazón, aquel que había tiernamente detenido su pulso al ver a Farlan sonreír, se hallaba enloquecido nuevamente, pero las causas eran ahora, radicalmente opuestas.

Sangre. Lágrimas. Gritos.

Farlan, Farlan, Farlan...—Isabel.—Susurró finalmente, en un momento de descubrimiento. Su mente había gritado aquel nombre cuando vio la cabeza cercenada de Ella en el suelo. Isabel, Isabel, Isabel... Miró de nuevo su muro y el dibujo de Isabel le miraba sin mirar, cómo sus ojos verdes y muertos le observaron desde el suelo manchado.

Ella se llamaba Isabel, pensó con cierta lucidez.

Él se llamaba Farlan.

Y ambos fueron demasiado importantes. Lo sabía, lo sabía.

Ambos fueron importantes.

A ambos los quiso.

Y a ambos los hubo de perder.

Luego de aquello, no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño.

" _Cuando tus ojos me miran, mi corazón se alborota"_

O eso pensó Farlan Church al recordar con dicha desmesurada, aquel primer encuentro con Levi.

Levi. Levi. Levi.

Le había encontrado, pensó, feliz. Luego de tanto buscar. Luego e tanto haber llorado, luego de tanto haber pasado, finalmente le había encontrado. Los ojos azules que afilados se trazaban en bocetos secretos bajo su cama, finalmente podían ser terminados.

Con el pasar de los días, ambos se iban haciendo cada vez más cercanos. Farlan incluso se permitió llevarle una bolsa de artículos de limpieza. Ver cómo a Levi le brillaban los ojos fue algo que le llenó de ternura.

Por su parte, Levi se dio cuenta de que Church no mentía. Su talento era exquisito, más sin embargo su situación económica no era la más óptima para pagarse los estudios en la Academia de Arte Stohess.

En un gesto que llamó puramente altruista, le obsequió una boina. No cualquier boina, sino que era una boina que se encontró en uno de sus paseos con Farlan por la explanada. Cuando Farlan la sacó de la bolsa, le sonrió de una manera tan bella, que el corazón del Ackerman hizo exactamente lo que Edith Piaf solía decir con frecuencia.

Se alborotó. Se enloqueció. Jesús bendito, se enamoró.

El verle con aquella boina sobre sus cabellos de plata era un placer secreto que ni aunque le torturasen lo reconocería, más no obstante su cámara le robó a Church más de una foto cuándo el muchacho se encontraba desprevenido.

Al mes de conocerse, Farlan finalmente terminó el retrato de Isabel.

-¿Qué te parece?.—Preguntó con voz suave. El pelinegro no habló durante un momento.

Pero cuando lo hizo, su voz se escuchó ahogada.—Gracias, Farlan. De verdad, gracias.

El dibujo de Isabel era algo sublime. Los ojos, aquellos ojos verdes, inocentes y vivaces le observaban desde el muro. Los cabellos rojos, finamente trazados y la expresión de dicha… La voz de su hermana le llenó los oídos.

Cuando Farlan se puso delante de él, le miró con seriedad.

-Quiero que me digas, a quién más debo dibujar.

Levi sabía que no debía. Sabía que sí lo decía, probablemente Farlan le tacharía de loco. Probablemente, Farlan le dejaría, y jamás volvería a verle. Sin embargo, sabía también que moriría, que estallaría sino le decía la verdad.

De sus labios salió su nombre. El nombre que gritó mil veces hacía largos milenios. El nombre que le acompaño por universos y tiempos enteros y que se grabó a fuego en su alma. El nombre del hombre que tenía delante y que no pudo evitar, que surgiese de su boca..—Farlan…

Y sin embargo, en el rostro de aquel hombre, el hombre de quién estúpidamente estaba enamorado, permaneció cómo lo recordaba. Los ojos celestes y brillantes. La expresión serena y la mirada más cálida y dulce de todas, observándole fijamente.

Al final, una sonrisa, sí por él fuera, besaría cada día por el resto de su vida, nació en los labios de Farlan.

-Te he esperado tanto tiempo Levi...—Dijo. Su mano, rozó tímidamente la mano del Ackerman, quién suspiró, cuál idiota enamorado.—Te he buscado tanto tiempo. Pero, ¿Sabes? Ha valido la pena…

 **Continuarà.**

 **Dedicado especialmente a Mercurio17.**

 **Carnala:**

 **Espero que te guste, de verdad sè que no soy la gran, gran cosa escribiendo pero de alguna manera querìa agradecer tu amistad y ese bonito dibujo EreRi que no tengo aùn suficientes palabras para describir lo lindo que sentì al verlo en mi muro. Neta, que... Fue algo grande. Y si bien mi historia no es mucho, debes saber que te la dedico con todo mi jeart.**

 **Gracias por todo, camarada Defensora del FaRi-mushasha-carnala-profeta-compañera de chismes-predicadora del EreRi.**

 **Eres un mucho, muy genial. Enserio.**

 **Un enorme abrazo para ti, y todos los que lean esta historia.**

 **Elisa :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias:**

 **Lemon implícito.**

* * *

 **La Vie en Rose.**

 **Capítulo II**

" **Les limites du Bonheur"**

Habían pasado dos meses ya desde aquel día.

Cada mañana, cuando abría los ojos, procuraba no perder ni un sólo segundo para dirigirme al hogar de Levi. El transcurrir de cada día, teniéndolo a mi lado era algo así cómo los sueños de felicidad que he concebido desde aquel olvidado universo de sangre y muerte.

Pero esta vez, pienso mientras camino, presuroso por las calles, esta vez tengo la oportunidad de cumplirlos. Cada vez que lo veo sonreír, cada vez que lo escuchó reír, cada vez que oigo su voz llamarme… En cada ocasión en la que lo encuentro en la azotea de su pequeño departamento, tendiendo las sábanas, observando a París….

Se cumplen mil sueños a la vez. Se realizan mis deseos de felicidad, se viven mis anhelos de libertad. Porque una vez ya yo deseé la libertad de mirar el cielo cada vez que quisiera, una vez hace mil años, siglos, hace más de mil universos. Y la obtuve pero fue nada en comparación a mi anhelo de volver a verle. Errar de aquí, para allá, buscando su pista, siguiendo recuerdos cada vez más borrosos…

Nada peor que no encontrarle a mí lado, cada día. Nada peor que buscar y buscar y buscar con la siempre creciente incertidumbre de no volver a encontrarle. Nada peor.

-Buenos días, Farlan.—Su voz me saca de mis pensamientos. Su hermosa voz me despierta, me eleva de un letargo que siempre creí eterno. Lo veo, abriéndome la puerta, sonriéndome cómo sólo él sabe, invitándome a pasar.—Cada vez vienes más temprano.

Me congelo en medio de su acogedora y diminuta sala.—Y ¿E-eso te molesta?

Casi puedo escuchar su risa al ver esos preciosos hoyuelos aparecer en sus mejillas.—No idiota, me refiero a que sí duermes bien. Es decir, te vas muy tarde y vienes muy temprano.—Me apretó el abdomen.—Y estoy casi seguro d que no cenas ni desayunas.

Sentí la cara caliente, pero no por verme evidenciado, sino porqué cuándo su mano tocó mi cuerpo, por instinto bajé la mirada y me encontré con que su camisa tenía varios botones sin abrochar. El pecho de Levi era igual de pálido que las blancas nubes.

-Siempre fuiste el listo, ¿sabes? Además, no quiero engordar. Corro peligro de que te encuentres a alguien más guapo y me dejes.—Él tira dolorosamente de mi cabello.

-No digas estupideces. Anda, ve por leche que te prepararé algo.—Me quedó ahí, viéndole, embelesado cuál idiota.—¿No escuchaste? Mira Farlan que…

-¡Ya voy, ya voy!.—Rió feliz.—Serás una muy buena esposa, Levi.

Cierro la puerta antes de que el cojín me dé en plena cara y e nuevo, mientras camino me siento entre las nubes. ¿Eso se siente estar enamorado? ¡Es tan extraño! ¡Por poco y lo olvidaba!

Es decir, tantos siglos vagando sin rumbo fijo, simplemente buscando algo que siempre sentí perdido… Sonrío. Ahora siempre sonrío. Es imposible no hacerlo. No con Levi esperándome cada mañana detrás de su bonita perta roja.

-¿Ya tienes tu proyecto para el concurso?

Levi no era muy hábil para la cocina, pero enserio que su comida quemada era un manjar. Bueno, al menos para mí.—Ya. Hace tiempo lo decidí.

Lo miré, curioso.—¿Enserio? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho?

Por momentos me pareció ver un tímido sonrojo encenderle los pómulos, pero todo quedó zanjado cuándo Levi simplemente se dignó a chasquear la lengua.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer hoy? Aparte de limpiar, claro.

Luego del desayuno, él invirtió casi toda la mañana en dejar impecable la casa. Al final, estaba sentado dentro de su pequeño estudio haciendo quién sabe qué cosa, mientras yo trazaba en el resto del muro blanco las líneas para un nuevo dibujo. Era una sorpresa que le tendría reservada para después de su concurso. Ganase o perdiese, había decidido obsequiarle eso. Esperaba y le gustase...

-¿Sabes? Hanji quería que la visitáramos en su local. Dice que le llegaron cosas nuevas desde Rumania y quiere probarlas con nosotros.—Reí.—La última vez que probó algo conmigo, casi pierdo las pestañas.

-Agh, ni me lo recuerdes. Es fecha de que no olvido.—Levi no mentía. En esa ocasión Hanji, la curiosa y adorable amiga e Levi había solicitado nuestra presencia en su negocio de baratijas antiguas para probar una loción que según decía la etiqueta, lograría dar una apariencia más radiante a la piel.

Quizás fue porqué Irvin en esos momentos estaba fumando o quizás fue obra de algún Dios cruel pero tan pronto Hanji efectuó la primera descarga, una chispa me hizo saltar hacía atrás, salvando mi cara de quedar chamuscada por esa cosa que resultó ser flamable. Recuerdo con ternura cómo Levi casi mata a Hanji. Ósea, no me malentiendan, adoro a Han, pero me dio mucha ternura verle preocupado.

Lo siento, debo parecerles un chiflado.

-¿Quieres ir?

-No pierdo nada. Además acabo de enviar los datos de mi proyecto al viejo Pixis.—Se levantó de su silla y suspiró.—Bien, vayamos a ver qué tiene de nuevo la loca.

Simplemente sonreí.

¿Saben? Quizás yo soy algo idiota, pero para mí no hay nada más bonito que caminar de la mano con Levi. No sé, es un orgullo enorme ir tomándole la mano a mi novio. Me encanta presumirlo. Es decir, ¿quién diablos tendría un novio tan perfecto cómo Levi? ¡Pues nadie! Recuerdo que cuándo me dijo que sì, le dije a cada persona que pasaba junto a nosotros que él había accedido a ser mi chico.

Nuevamente, una sincera disculpa sí es que mi estupidez les abruma.

Pero era para mí demasiada felicidad. No sabía cómo manejarla ni cómo controlarla. Quería gritar, saltar y hasta cantar. Me puse a brincar cómo idiota cuándo él me dijo que sí. Y cómo si Dios quisiese matarme de la dicha, lo escuché reír apenado al presenciar mi reacción.

¿Les había dicho ya lo feliz y enamorado que estaba? ¿Sí? Pues lo reitero. Estaba demasiado feliz y estaba demasiado enamorado cómo para poder comportarme de manera medianamente normal.

Ah…

-¿Y qué diablos se supone que son estas mierdas?.—Hanji bufó.—Lo que tienes de enano lo tienes de ignorante, Riv. Son hilos mágicos provenientes de Asia.

-¿Tienes idea de lo tonto que suena eso?

-Igual de tonto que cuándo alguien dice que tú estás feliz, cariño. Así que cierra la linda boca que seguramente Farlan aprovecha de más y acerca tu lindo culo francés aquí.—Enrojecí al escuchar las palabras de Han.

Qué atrevida. Yo jamás…

El recuerdo de Levi sonrojado, jadeante y sofocado me llenó la mente cómo un suave destello. No estábamos en esta era, lo identifiqué por las velas que iluminaban trémulamente la oscura estancia. Pero era sin dudas él, y estaba suspirando y jadeando casi sin control.

Fruncí el ceño.

Odiaba las pequeñas regresiones. Muchas veces me desencajaban. Y definitivamente ésta no era una que tuviese muy a menudo. La imagen de mi novio en ese estado no hizo más que ponerme de nervios. Y más aún, cuándo Hanji enganchò un pequeño hilo rojo en el meñique de Levi antes de atrapar el mío en el otro extremo.—La leyenda dice que si dos personas están destinadas, un hilo rojo une sus meñiques. El hilo puede tensarse.—Estiró con fuerzas el delgado listoncillo carmesí.—..puede enredarse.—Lo hizo nudos entre sus manos.—Pero jamás romperse.

Al final, ella nos sonrió.

Y Levi bufó.—Menuda estupidez cursi.—Su voz sonaba sofocada.—Quítamela ya.

-Es un regalo. Consérvalo. Tengo unas cinco en las cajas y a ustedes no les vendría mal algo para no perderse el uno al otro.—Los ojos castaños de Hanji eran demasiado antiguos para su cuerpo joven. Lo mismo con el resto de nosotros.

Ella nunca hablaba abiertamente de nuestros recuerdos, pero a veces daba indicios de ésta. Ella lo sabía, casi tanto cómo Levi, Irvin y yo.

Quizás más.

Le tomé la mano a mi novio y le sonreí con dulzura.—No dejaría que eso sucediese jamás. Lo estuve esperando por demasiado tiempo. Lo estuve buscando por demasiado tiempo cómo para dejarlo ir.

Y Levi esta vez, me volvió a privilegiar con una de esas sonrisas que cómo Edith Piaf sabiamente decía, cada vez que eso sucedía, mi corazón se paralizaba.

" _Cada vez que pienso en ti, yo siempre recupero el aliento"_

Aquella noche estaba lloviendo.

Cuándo volvimos de dónde Hanji, él y yo llegamos tan cansados luego de acompañar a Zoo a sus extraños pasatiempos de recolección de cosas perdidas que tan pronto entramos en el pequeño departamento, nos quedamos dormidos.

Aferrarme a su calidez era siempre mi arrullo por antonomasia.

Cuándo ambos abrimos los ojos, la lluvia ya golpeteaba contra el techo y fuera de las ventanas se veía el cielo dejar caer su llanto imparable sobre la iluminada París.—Será mejor que te quedes.—Dijo él, sin mirarme.—Es arriesgado que salgas así.

Su mirada azul me dejó descubrir aquello que aún era capaz de ocultar en su estoica voz.—Hey...—Lo llamé yo.—Levi, mírame.—Con gentileza lo hice mirarme y los ojos del color del cielo nocturno me mostraron ese miedo milenario que aún le atenazaba el alma.—Aquí estoy. Aquí estoy, mi amor y no me iré. No me iré nunca.—En aquella era, tanto Isabel cómo yo fuimos asesinados a mitad de una tormenta, y luego de compartir dos meses en la plena compañía de Levi me hizo descubrir ese miedo suyo a la lluvia.

Lo abracé con fuerzas, queriendo yo perderlo entre mis brazos.—No temas, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que temas.—Bajé mi rostro y él alzó el suyo. Y fue cuándo por fin nuestros labios se unieron.

El contacto con su piel era casi adictivo. La calidez que irradiaba, lo frágil que se dejaba él entre mis brazos, sus hermosos ojos mirándome fijamente… A veces me asustaba de mí mismo. Tenía siempre miedo de herirlo.

No lo haría nunca, de ninguna manera, pero a veces me perdía tanto los besos que me otorgaba que era casi imposible recuperar mi compostura.

Durante dos meses luché por nunca propasarme. Por hacerle sentir respetado y amado, pero el fuego que se esparcía por mi cuerpo y los interminables recuerdos de mí haciéndole el amor a Levi hacía ya una eternidad me extraviaban entre lo que era real lo que no.

Pero aquella noche, Levi no se apartó cómo siempre lo hacía. No, aquella noche, Levi envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y estrechó su cuerpo contra el mío.

Y el fuego y los recuerdos desaparecieron cuándo mis manos acariciaron con timidez sus suaves costados. Cuándo exploraron con afán su abdomen pálido y su pecho blanco. Y cuándo estuvimos ambos en la cama, cuándo me separé de él y tomar el oxígeno que había perdido luego de beberme su aliento, saliva y sabor y le contemplé, aquella misma imagen antigua y milenaria, esa misma dónde Levi me miraba jadeando, agitado y sonrojado se presentó ante mí.

Temí muchas cosas en ese momento.

Y sin embargo nada bastó para hacerme perder el hilo de lo que se vivía entre las sábanas con olor a Sol, a viento y a vida de Levi.

-F-Farlan…

Me sujeto los hombros cuándo me sintió descender a lo largo de su cuerpo. Yo le miré.—No temas. No haré nada que tú no quieras. Sólo… Sólo déjame intentar algo.

Levi era hermoso en cualquier manera en la que se presentara ante mí. Era bellísimo, más precioso que cualquier criatura divina. Los ángeles mismos le envidiarían la belleza si alguna vez posasen sus ojos en él.

Pero desnudo… Desnudo nada era cómo él. Parecía incluso irreal, ahí, desnudo, entre mis brazos mientras mi boca, mi saliva y mi lengua le daban placer. Mientras lo hacían retorcerse, gemir y suspirar. Mientras me llamaba sin aliento, mientras sus piernas se deslizaban por mis hombros y sus manos acariciaban mi cabello.

No quería detenerme, no hasta hacerlo tocar el cielo. Y cuándo lo hizo, cuándo su espalda se arqueó y de su boca salió un grito que llevaba por forma mi nombre supe que pasase lo que pasase, sucediese lo que sucediese jamás, ni aunque me dejasen vivir en el infierno le olvidaría. Que jamás sería capaz de dejar de sentir este amor que me destrozaba el peso. Que sería incapaz de vivir o morir sin él. Sin mi Levi. Sin mi amor…

-Ha-hazlo...—Dijo él en un suspiro.—D-Dentro, te quiero d-dentro…

Hacer el amor era un término un tanto abstracto. Entre ambos, el amor estaba más que hecho. Adorarlo era en sí la palabra más adecuada. Amarlo, adorarlo, idolatrarlo. No sé las palabras correctas, esas preguntas serían para hombres brillantes que poseen sabiduría. Yo no soy brillante, ni sabio.

Sólo soy un hombre amando a algo que supera incluso a lo divino.

Cuándo su cuerpo me recibió, temí lastimarlo. Era demasiad estrecho, demasiado tenso y de sus hermosos ojos se deslizaron lágrimas que borré con mis labios. El jadeaba, gemía y me llamaba y yo cómo marioneta simplemente obedecía los impulsos de mi cuerpo imperfecto y humano.

Quise llorar yo también. Quise romperme, pero no encontré ninguna razón para hacerlo. La felicidad y el amor en mi pecho me destrozaban pero a la vez me mantenían en ese idílico paraíso de caderas y de besos.

Lo envolví entre mis brazos, lo besé hasta haberme bebido la última gota de su aliento y lo embestí hasta que su cuerpo no pudo más. Y me derramé en su interior, y lo vi perder sus ojos en algún punto lejano antes de mirarme nuevamente y sonreírme cómo nunca.

Y yo mismo me encontré sonriendo cómo nunca antes.

Levi, dijeron mis labios. Levi, suplicó mi corazón. Levi, gritó mi alma, mientras le volvía a besar. Mientras fundía nuestros cuerpos de nuevo entre sudor y agotamiento. Entre la enloquecedora línea de amor y de sexo. Mientras me perdía y encontraba nuevamente entre sus brazos y me dejaba arrullar por su hermoso corazón y su divina voz.

Al final…

Al final, sólo pudimos mirarnos. Mirarnos y sonreírnos nuevamente. De su boca salió una inocente petición que incluso me hizo reír.—Comienza a considerar ya no irte de mi lado.

-Cómo si eso fuese posible…

(…)

Comencé a notar los indicios de aquello a lo que más temía luego de aquella primera noche.

Muchas cosas volvían a suceder.

Nos encontramos con otros reencarnados, reencarnados que alguna vez conocimos antes de salir por primera vez de las murallas. Flagon, Sayram… todos ellos. Incluso Irvin mismo se percató de que algo raro ocurría.

Pequeños escolares de no más de cuatro años, decían conocernos cada vez que nos encontrábamos con ellos en la explanada de la torre. Tres de ellos incluso se sentaban a narrarnos lo que de no ser por que también lo vivíamos todo sería producto de una mente muy imaginativa.

Levi, sin embargo, no parecía darse cuenta de muchas cosas. Estaba feliz, lo veía en sus ojos y en su sonrisa cada vez que aquellos niños le rodeaban, llamándole "¡Capitán, capitán!" Mi precioso Levi parecía demasiado feliz, demasiado completo ahora que me pareció doloroso preocuparle.

Mi vida junto a él era un paraíso sin final, días de entera dicha y noches interminables entre las sábanas. Su regalo estaba casi listo y de sus labios eran frecuentes los "te amo" que hacían mi corazón paralizarse. Levi estaba a mi lado y la libertad de mirar el cielo cada noche junto a él fue un regalo que se me otorgó cada día, cada tarde y cada noche.

Pero cuándo Levi enfermó de gripe, y decidí ir a buscar medicamentos a la farmacia más cercana, supe que él también tenía miedo. Antes de separarme de su lado para salir e ir por aquello, Levi me sujetó la mano. Desde la cama él me suplicó más que otra cosa algo que me hizo comprender que después de todo, quizás mi dicha había superado demasiado los límites.—Vuelve conmigo...—Dijo Levi con voz rasposa.—Vuelve conmigo.

-Siempre.—Susurré yo antes de despedirme de él con un beso, tomar la receta y dirigirme hacía la calle.

Afuera, una tormenta amenazaba con dejarse caer sobre París y por largos momentos olvidé que a Levi le daba miedo quedarse solo durante éstas.

Cuándo lo recordé y quise volver, un fuerte claxon me ensordeció los oídos y la potente luz de unos faros me enceró por instantes que me parecieron exasperantemente eternos.

Todo fue muy rápido.

Oh, mi amor…

* * *

 **Continuará.**

 **¡Feliz Día de San Valentín!**

 **Mercurio17, sabes que es un regalo para ti. Espero que te guste. Y siento el final de este capítulo. Pero si te sirve de algo, todo tendrá un final feliz. Sabes que te quiero mucho, mi carnala y espero que sea de tu agrado. No soy muy buena, pero me esfuerzo. Un enorme abrazo, una cerveza para ti, muchos dulces y sabes que siempre estaré para ti con machete en mano.**

 **Te quiero, carnala.**

 **Y a todos ustedes que se toman la molestia de leer mis historias y les dan una oportunidad.**

 **Elisa.**


End file.
